Princess Lea Annette of Windsor
this character is role-played by 000999x. |} |-| appearance= her FC is actress Kylie Rogers. |-| personality= A first impression of Annette is usually that of her being a generally pleasant and well-disciplined little kid: she keeps to, and behaves, herself, though unabashedly engages others in conversation, and seems to be mindful of the people around her. Whilst all this is, and should be, true for a child of bred in royalty, this is not all for Annette. She is, first, a child and does well to act the part, free of severe consequences for the time being: she's outspoken when allowed to speak, tends to phrase things ominously for her own amusement, dresses herself (most of the time) in anything from ballet slippers to knit ponchos, imparts unto others her personal philosophy, and thinks of nothing as 'impossible,' but rather another puzzle of hers to be considered. For a child who's only company in social settings has been that of either her direct family or a nanny, she's developed an interest in watching the people around her whenever she's left by herself. She'll let the 'stories' of others play out before her, intervening only when she believes it'll help the plot or if invited to. For now, she's come to enjoy it as a simple hobby, though it's unwittingly trained her to be observant of others, allowing her the ability to spot a quietly struggling someone or a deceptively clever someone else. Having been groomed to star in the spotlight since practically birth, Lea Annette is extremely self-aware for somone of her age. Surrounded by adults, she behaves herself not because she's told to, but rather because it's more trouble not to; in this way, she's perhaps a bit of a forward-thinker, as she's conscious of the consequences of her actions and the effects it may have on her surroundings. For instance, she's made a name for herself as the kid to flee a scene at the sight, or even mention, of a bug, irrational as it is -- she knows this and she knows that the people around her know this, so, whenever she feels the need to have some time to herself, she'll have a beetle creep out from behind the shoe of the person she's with, shriek, and run away so that she may be; she doesn't do so often, of course, for fear of her nanny catching on. As a result of the bad air around her branch of the royal, wizarding family, she's more than once been snided at by the media; not as awfully as her poor brother, but enough that she's too hastily grown aware of the injustices imposed on her brother and father. Because of this, she likes to think she's able to think for, and look after, herself without the help of others and has made it a point to be uninhibited in her relations and disregard advice suggested to her prior to approaching someone new, as the maxim of 'never judging a book by its cover' is all too real in her eyes. |-| history= During the reign of William III & Mary II in 1692 the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was signed, separating the lives of the magical and the muggles. The reign of the muggle royal family over the magical population of Britain - and later the United Kindgom - was largely undisturbed; both British societies observed the same monarch until the pure-blooded of the magical society began demanding detachment. From what started as being general discontent grew into violent actions with a magical civil war approaching over the horizon. In a stroke of luck that avoided turmoil, the ruling King George III had a magical daughter hidden from the muggle society. This daughter, Princess Charlotte, was quickly installed as the monarch of the magical society of Britain - an act which finally separated the two. The arrangement worked out perfectly for both societies; whilst both monarchies were separate, the two worked closely to ensure similar values were shared and upheld. When the muggle monarchy changed their house name to Windsor, the magical monarchy followed suit. Everything was harmonious until the ascension of King Henry II. A monarch who wanted to devolve the power of the Ministry itself, Henry became tyrannous early on in his reign. Turmoil that threatened to overthrow the monarchy rose again, saved only by the forced abdication of Henry and the replacement by his eldest daughter, Victoria. Proving to be the saving grace of House Windsor, Queen Victoria remedied her father's mistakes. She appealed to all crowds of magical life; advocating for no discrimination for species, being proud enough of her pure-blooded heritage to satisfy those who cared whilst remaining completely relatable for all. Her reign, still going strong, has remained among the most harmonious and popular since the magical monarchy's establishment. Within a year following the marriage of Prince Victor and Isabelle Cadwell (now Windsor), two years after the birth of her older brother, the baby princess was brought into the world with a silver spoon in her mouth and a weekly article from the trendiest, wizarding tabloid dedicated to her for the first months following her birth. She'd had her first claim to fame for the solid few months prior, as well, with headlines characterizing her as a tied ribbon of her parent's union, that Prince Victor has officially begun settling down or that he was no longer spotted at wild parties as often, as a result of the newborn. To some degree, this claim would hold some truth as having two kids made the little royal family more of a family and less of a spectacle. Though, the media wouldn't yield in badmouthing Victor's branch of the Windsors to the public eye -- her brother bore the worst of it, even in the more recent years. When drama or interest of the other branches died down, it was Annette's family that sated the public's appetite for rumours; one of her parents (usually her dad) storming out of the castle after an argument is something of a fan favorite. : While what the media thought didn't have much of an effect in the young girl's home life, growing up, as her family was rather far from the wreck the tabloids made them out to be, it would be as she got a little older that such things would, seeing the ways outsiders treated her father or brother as a result. Due to this, she'd grow up rather shielded from the outside world, discouraged from involving herself in it for fear of medial retaliation; her only knowledge of it now comes from public events she attends and what she's heard from it from passersby in her life. Nowadays, her antics often happen in the background of the adult she's meant to be accompanying at some given moment; some days it is with her parents and other familial relations, and others she's with strangers she's only just met -- in either case, trust that she has her agenda isn't so easily subverted by keeping another company. No, nowadays, she can most frequently be seen behind her little, wooden stall that she moves around the publicly accessible halls of her castle, selling convenient treats to visitors. What was at some point a game of Kitchen played with her nannies, has now become a miniature cafe, selling homemade everything, that turns around a surprising profit, as it's only expense are the ingredients she uses, which is generously funded by the return granted by a dollhouse she'd earlier outgrown. No, yes, she keeps herself rather busy, tending to her nameless cafe whenever visiting hours come around and letting her youth grant forgiveness from royal responsibilities that would otherwise take a hold of her livelihood; not to mention, Hogwarts is a lifetime and a half away in her eyes. Speaking of... While there wasn't a particular trauma that triggered Annette's first use of magic, once it began it didn't stop. Following her seventh birthday, as mentioned before, she'd allow convenient things to happen to her, ranging anywhere from letting flower petals off bouquets dance in front of her whenever she's bored to opening tremendous doors that she would otherwise struggle in doing so. Slightly but surely, she's begun to will her magic on command, though not without difficulty. At the moment, the prospect of her brother attending Hogwarts on the horizon has interested her enough to, whenever she's away from the watchful eyes of nannies, practice; she prides herself in her ability to minutely hold control over her abilities and trust in them to be effective. |-| relations= n/a |-| possession= n/a |-| skills & spells= As a premature witch, she hasn't yet been taught to control her magic, though she'd quickly catching on for the time being. As of right now, she is able to move objects with dedicated concentration, though not without difficultly. |-| trivia= *Annette is a Gemini, born on the 20th of June, 2029. *Her hobbies, aside from weekly piano lessons, an unspoken mandate for every royal, include following through 'choose-your-own-adventure' novels, reproducing entire pages of a dictionary in her free time, preemptively baking for her cafe, and playing hide-and-seek with her castle's enchanted paintings. *Her name is a result of her parents being unable to decide on a name. Growing up, her father would call her Lea, but she'd already been called Annette by those close to her parents up until her actual birth for so long, however, that that name is the one that stuck, despite it being her middle, technically speaking. *Bagels are her favourite food, though she does not sell them at her stall; this is because, though she does go out of her way to bake them prior to opening shop, she ends up eating them herself! *There are nineteen people before her in queue for the royal throne. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Alive Category:Royal Category:000999x Category:House of Windsor Category:Child Category:Gemini Category:June Birthday Category:Name begins with "A"